I Love You
by Haywee
Summary: When Amu's parents die she moves in with ex-lover Tadase. Will it be to hot for him to handle his crazy hormones? Then after she sleeps with Ikuto he dissapears..she desides that she will wait forever to sleep with him again 2.5 LEMON woot!
1. remember

Her Problem

Chapter 1.

The silence continued as I waited for Tadase to close the door. I mean ya we lived together but it wasn't like we were dating, and I was in a towel for god sake.

"Um Tadase?" I muttered looking pointedly at the door he was still holding while gaping like a fish.

What was his problem? He'd seen me in my bra and underwear before, though he claimed it was a 'accedent'. _Sure it was._

"Oh... y-ya sorry." He stuttered

"Thanks"

He left the room I sighed.

I had been living with Tadase for ayear now, since I was 15. It was after we had finaly captured the _Embrio_. By then I didnt need my wish I was confident in my self and had the best friends ever. Ikuto's step-dad - the leader of _Easter - _ hadn't liked that too much. Acually he hated it, he hated me. Nagihiko and Yaya had pomised me I would be protected since he swore his revenge. But we never thought ......

no we hadn't thought of my family. They were killed a month later. Leaving me alone, Tadase had his own house and invited me to come live with him. It was sweet, but I felt unsure of his reasons behind it. Ya once when I was around 13 we had, had something. He had confesses he loved me a while back and at the time I wasn't sure who I loved. Tadase was always there, but I wasn't the care-free me I was when I was around Ikuto. By the time I was 15 - almost 2 years later - I knew who I loved. Ikuto. And that made things hard.

_About a year ago: Amu's Confession_

"Your quiet today. Why you wanna hang with me? The little prince to busy?" Ikuto had snickered

"No!" I fumed "Why? do you not want to hang out with me or something?" I probably would of reacted the same under any other sircomstances but I knew I was nervous so that made me blush. _Dammit._

He laughed at my reaction. It was probably what he was hoping for.

"Acually.... I-I wanted to talk....to you" Ugh. I was so nervous. I already knew his reaction. He would laugh and probably fall to the ground and when he was finished say something like "No, really what did you wanna talk about" or just escape some how, scared I was having an episode or something.

"Oh." Obiously I had taken him by suprise.

"Ya.." Oh no here comes the silence.

He took my hand and sat down on the nearest bench.

"What about?"

I took in a deep breath. _Get it over with._

"Im in love with you" I whispered. Then I tensed. _Here it comes.._

His finger tips moved to under my chin. _..?... _

I felt his stare, I didnt want to look up, he would laugh at my blush. _What was I doing he was 17, and thought of me as 'kid'. Ugh. I hated that name._

A minute passes he didnt let go finaly he whispered "Amu-chan"

I looked up. His face was close. Was he going to kiss me? He stared into my eyes and in a quick moment I was in his arms.

"You dont know how long I've wanted to hear that" He whispered in my ear.

My voice was caught in my throat I wasn't prepared for this.

He moved his face in front of mine. "I love you". I also wasn't prepared for _my_ reaction.

I abruptly moved my lips onto his, grasping his hair. When our mouths opened, our tounges connected and sent a strange and unfamiair pulse through me. I wanted more. But he pulled away.

"Um Amu, we are in a park." He chuckled

He was right people were probably staring.

"Them lets go to my house. My parents are gone for the day." I took his hand and lead the way.


	2. One Night

His Problem

Chapter 2.

_Still in flash back._

I oggled at Ikuto ripped chest as he un-buttoned his shirt. A girl could get used to this.

I was supporting my self on my elbows as he flung his shirt to where mine already lay. He stared at my black bra with line green lace for a while then... he crawled onto the bed over me. His chest was on mine, my leg around his waist. Our kissing inocently in the park had become more. I loved it. He nibbled my ear I gasped, he chuckled. He knew me too well, he knew my every ticklish spot, my every 'sensitive' spot and I loved that even more.

I rolled him over, now _I_ was on top. His errection hit my belly as I kissed down his chest.

He moaned.

I kissed back up and moved back to his mouth. His lips his tounge every part of him that touched me sent a wild senstation through me. It was something I didn't understand how to control.

He slowly edged himself against the wall, and never breaking our kiss. _Talented._

He was in a crouched position it made it hard to do anything more, I wondered why he would do that.

Then, he pounced. We soared to the back wall, which was 10 feet away from the bed. _Impressive._

I was still clung to him and his hands caressed every inch of me. Massaging my chest, feeling my curves, moving down to my theigh. His hand slowly moving up my skirt. He took my theigh and hooked it around his hips and didn't let go.

My hands moved from his hair, touching lightly with my nails down his back, He shivered. I smiled agaisnt his lips in delight. This was all new to me and I didnt seem to be doing that bad. As I unfassined his belt his pant fell right away. _Holy shit those had to be like 7 sizes to big. _I guessed absently then consintrated on what i was doing.

Apperently Ikuto like to go comando.

I stared at the length of him breaking our kiss. He let me leg down. I smiled. Lightly I cupped him and with the tips of my nails circled the head. He gasped. Not in shock but in pleasure.

His body pressed to mine again and I realized that our chests werent the only thing bare. _ What the hell? How did he get my skirt off without me noticing?_

Oh well.

"Dont move to much" He whispered "this will hurt but only for a momment, I'll wait till you say your ready"

I nodded. I was ready.

And soon he was inside me. I gasped in pain and clutched his shoulders. But as he promised the pain soon became nothing and pleasure took over. He lifted my enttire body up and went in deeper putting both my legs around his waist. I moaned.

I grasped at every part of hiim wanting him closer. He pumped slow at first. Kissing down my neck as my head tilted toward the ceiling.

His hands moved to my breasts massaging them then lingering on the nippled and all to soon his hands were replaced by his mouth. Sucking and demanding. My palms were flat agaisnt the wall as my body moved with the rhythm of his. _Was it always this good? _

We slipped of the wall and fell agaisnt the window. _Thank goodness for curtains. _The little window side bed had made itself to good use. The pillow helped me arch my back. _God this feeling was insatable._

Since the window was old it didnt keep the cold out well and the cool air coming off the window felt nice against our hot bodies. We werent keeping balanced well we almost swayed off the window cil bed a few times. And I giggled creating a wonderful senstation with our bodies connected.

As we panted, we stared deep into eachothers eyes.

"Ikuto.." I whisperd

"Amu-chan"

The plessure inside of me seemed to be growing stronger and stronger. Was this an orgasm?

Not yet I wouldn't let this night end.

We gave up on the trying to stay balanced and we moved to the floor. He gentily set me down kiss from my fore head down to my navel. His mouth was now between my theighs I wanted his tounge inside me. His lips kissed lightly and ever so smootly his tounge circled around, but wounldn't enter.

I gasped and panted. His tounge was a god. The twists the turns how it teased. I wanted to hit him. He wasnt being fair. His tounge lingered there and tickled in places I never thought could be tickled.

"Ikuto!" I moaned and complained at the same time

I felt him smile. _Grr_. He knew what he was doing.

And now he was making out between my theighs. I screamed in absolute pleasure and my hands tangled in his hair.  
Time seemed un-measurable. Good. His hands grabbed my ass pulling me closer.

I was cuming. soon.

He knew it.

All to soon I hit my peak and screamed, if it wasn't so distracting I would of been embarassed.

He slowly moved back up licking his lips.

We moved onto our sides and stared into eachothers eyes.

"I'll be right back" He said as he got up

"Okai," I smiled. I stared again at his length. Was that a condom? When had he got that on with out me noticing? I shook my head. Sometimes I was sadly out of it.

I shivered. _Man its cold with out him on top of me._

I crawled onto my bed and snuggled under the blanket. And after a minute Ikuto was there to snuggling against me.

"Are you okai?" He whispered

"A Little better then okai I'd say" I giggled and turned to face him.

"Sleep love its past midnight you need rest"

"What?!" I gasped. _Holy shit we'd been at it for over 2 and a half hours! And that wasn't including the making out._

I tried to count back the hours in my head. We left the park at about 8:30pm and got home at about 9:00. H_oly crap we made out for over an hour and I didn't even notice!_

But he was right and I was tired. I started to zone out.

"HITAMORI-SAN!!" I heard Tadase call paniced then the sound of the front door slamming.

"Oh-no! Hide!" I hissed.

"Ya I think I figured that one all on my own." He muttered

"Shh!"

He hid in the closet, and I crawled more under the blankets, waiting for Tadase to enter my room.


	3. Gone

Gone.

Chapter 4.

**Sweet! So this is chapter 3! - We are in a flash back to when amu was 15 (about a year ago) After she has told Ikuto she loves him and that he loves her. Tadast has just entered her house paniced - so right now ikuto is hiding in the closet. - Hope ya like it!**

My door swung open and slammed into the wall. I flinched, since when is it okay to just barge in? I hid under the blankets more.

"Hitamori-san...I-I" He stuttered, I wasn't sure if it was because he was embarassed that he just walked in on me naked in my bed or if it was just cause he was freaking out.

"Err...What is it Tadase?" I wasn't really sure what to think of this.

"I-I....I'm really sorry..Amu.." He used my first name, that was unusual "Y-Your parents....they..."

My heart stopped. Why would Tadase be talking about my parents? Why was he still panicing? I wrapped the blanket around me and got up to put a hand on Tadase's shoulder.

"What... I dont understand..?" I whispered

"I was in the park, I was going to go say 'hi' to them but....as I walked I heard gun shots....I spun around to see who it was...._he _ killed your parents.." He finished looking down.

He didn't have to say the name I knew who he meant. _Gozen. _ Ikuto's step father.

The room started to blur, spin and shake at the same time, then the floor hit me.

I awoke to bright lights above me. _Where the hell was I? _ I slowly looked around me and saw tubes. Oh. I was in the hospital. Tadase was at my side, his eyes were brimmed in red.

_Why was I here? _Like a punch in the stomach it hit me.

"Tadase!" I cried

"I know Hitamori-san, I know." He tried to soothe me but it didn't work. How could it, my parents were dead. I had no place to go. I was alone.

We sat there for hours, he didn't try to pull away as I ruined his shirt in tears. I slowly opened my eyes when they ran dry and hurt. _Wait! _ Where was....

"Ikuto!!" I cried paniced

What had happened to him when I left. Did he come to the hospital...or no he wouldn't, He wouldn't leave. He couldn't ...he was all I had left. My chest ached, he heard everything. He must hate his step-father even more...I wondered to myself...What if he thought I hated him?

"Ikuto? I havent seen him in forever. Hmm. I wonder if he knows....." Tadase trailed off looking at me .

I looked down.I wanted to cry again but had nothing left in me. _Oh-no. _

"It will be okay. I promise. You can Live with me, I'm not that bad to live with, you can leave whenever you want. I just want to make sure your okay." He hugged me tightly.

_**Present.**_

I sighed, reliving the memory was making me depressed. It only reminded me that Ikuto was gone.

I found my uniform and met Tadase downstairs. I grabbed a bananna.

"Morning!" Tadase smiled.

"Ya...morning. We should get to school" I forced a smile "I don't want Rima-san to chew me out again for being late."

"I dont think Rima-san would do that _today." _He smiled wider

_....?......_

I sang along with the music in the car, I totaly erased this morning from my mind, I only thought about the wind in my hair and the sun on my face. We got to school in no time at all. _Why was he in such a rush? Oh well._

I took one step out of the car then.....

"Happy 16th Birthday Amu-Chan!!!!!" Everyone screamed

I was shocked was today my birthday. How strange that I forgot. Everyone remembered, I smiled so wide my cheeks hurt. I loved my friends they never let me down.

"Thanks guys!!" I laughed

"We are having a party at Tadase's tonight!! Cake!!!" Yaya squeeled

"Okay, sounds fun" I turned and smiled at Tadase, so thats why he was so happy this morning.

Rima came and grabbed my arm as Nagihiko came to hug me. I laughed again and hugged them both.

_bbeeeaaaapppp!!_

The bell shrilled.

A party. Wow I had no idea.

We all walked to class, but my smile slowly faded as I remebered my last birthday.

_**A Year Ago**_

Ikuto showed up at my balcany as I stood in my towel. I jumped a foot high when he nibbled my ear from behind me.

"Ikuto! What are yo.....?"I trailed off. What the hell he wasn't wearing a shirt. Not that i objected but that meant I could only stare, oggle, and drool. His chest was _perfectly_ sculpted and molded _ perfectly _ into his sixpack that molded _ perfectly _ into....._How embarassing, why was I thinking like this? And why cant I look away? _

"Ha ha to do that." He chuckled

I blushed and with alot of effort tore my gaze away from his shirtlessness.

"You perv. Happy birthday." He smiled and disapeared

I stood shocked.

"_Woooo!"_ Three high voices sang behind me.

I blushed deeper.

"Ran, Miki, Suu, Bed!" I didn't mean to yell but I was to distracted to control any emotion.

It was short but he had remembered and thats what counted.

That was the day I realized I _did _love Ikuto.

That was the day started the 3 months of hearts with Ikuto's name in them, the millions of diary entries, and the nights I stayed up trying to figure out how to tell him.

_**Present**_

I slumped down inot my desk and sighed.

"I miss you.." I whispered to myself, and a tear silently slid down my cheek. I looked down not wanting to attract attention to myself. It had been bad at first. I was depressed, and everything reminded me of Ikuto. Everyone watched me so closely that I could never slip up or I would be hounded by hugs and 'It will be alright' and 'forget about him'.

I sighed again.

Lets face it I was still depressed but I learned to rein it in when I was around people.

I shook my head when started talking.

_School time, concentrate._

Then I really saw my desk for the first time instead of a blur of an object.

There was a note......


	4. Party!

Party!

Chapter 4.

_**Chapter 4! Its Amu's 16th birthday party tonight! Scandleous! And what about this note? Hope you guys like this next chapter! Love you guys 3**_

"Huh?" I murmmered shocked.

I grabbed the note. It was folded over and over. _Why would someone do that? Ugh. Its so annoying. _

I counted the folds.

_1.......2.......3.........4..._

Rima tapped me on the back.

"Pat attention!" She whispered

"Hitamori-san? Do you know the answer?" questioned. He obiously knew I wasn't paying attention.

"Oh! umm..." I dropped the note into my bag "...sorry.. I wasn't paying attention. No I dont know the answer" I muttered blushing and looking down.

The whole day went like that. I would zone off and a teacher would catch me and ask me a question. I wouldn't know the answer, I'd blush then class would end just so it could happen again in the next class.

"Amu-chan!" Nagihiko waved

"Hey Nagihiko-san." I smiled. Finaly the day was done.

"How was your day?"

"Um...." I tried to find a positive word but failed.

"Ah...I see, oh well the day is done now, so i'll see you at 6" He hugged me and walked away.

Oh ya the party. I waited at the convertable for Tadase.

He came after 10 minutes. I waved.

"Do you wanna for for a snack? My treat?" Tadase was hopeful.

I've told him over how I felt so I think he understood that but you could always detect the hope behind his words. In a way I felt bad, he took care of me, let me live with him, and yet I still couldn't return his feelings.

"Sure." I smiled

He opened my door and walked over to his. It wasn't long before I recognized one of Utau's songs were playing. I turned it off. Tadase looked at me questionly, then relized a second late why I did. Utau was Ikuto's sister.

We stopped at one of Yaya's favorite ice-cream stores.

"Cookies and Cream, Brownie please." I ordered

"Tiger Tiger please" He ordered after.

We found a table and sat down.

"So what were you zoning out about today?" He asked

"I-I ..... I was thinking about I-I-ku-to acutally" I stuttered

"Oh...What about him?"

"I miss him." Another tear slid down my cheek like earlier "I want him back, I want him to say Happy Birthday to me like old times" I was almost sobbing.

"Hmmm"

"What?"

"It just looked like you were reading something. So I just wondered why you were lying to me." He stated

"Oh! My note. I forgot about that." Then my anger flared "What Do You Mean Lying To You? Why Would I Lie To You?!!"

"Oh sorry I just thought... nvm"

I dug through my bag and grabbed the note.

_...5.....6....7...8._

"Eight folds! Ugh. Thats so annoying." I looked at the note

_Dear Amu_

_I miss you, I love you._

_Happy Birthday. _

_Love Ikuto_

My heart stopped and the tears started again_._

_"_Who's It from?"

"Ikuto" I whispered

He didn't say anything after that.

Ikuto left me a note. He didn't come and say 'Hi' to me, he didn't hug me, or tell me why he left. No he left me a note full of false hope because he was never coming back. He was afraid to show his face this note proved it.

_**6:00pm Amu's Birthday party.**_

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Yay!" Yaya cried "More Poeple!"

We all met at the house at about 5- exept Nagihiko, he had other priorities- and got the party together. Three tables were connected full of food. Chips, pop, Candy, Spiked Punch even. The cake was on the center table in the center. It was 2 feet high with 3 layers of chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry. It has hearts and roses and the numer 16 everywhere over the snow white icing. Purple and green streamers lay over the doors and curved around the house plants. The presents were in the far corner or the living room beside the fire place and window.

"Hey, Nagihiko!" Tadase greated

"Hi Tadase, how are you? sorry Im late."

"No not at all."

I put in the latest dance music by Flo-Rida, Akon, 3ho!3, and Brittney Spears. The disco lights sparkled around the room. It was perfect!

"Amu-chan where are you ?!" Rima shouted

"Right here Rima-san what do you need?"

"Come great you guests"

"Oh. Ha ha yeah." I headed down the hallway to the door.

The people filed in groups. Around 50 people came. I didn't even know I knew that many people.

After opening presents the party really began.

Everyone moved to the dance floor. Me and the girls danced in a circle, it reminded me of school dances.

"Hi guys" Nagihiko said calmly

I turned to great him.

"NO WAY!!!" I burst out laughing and fell to the ground clutching my stomach.

There Nagihiko stood looking like he did when I first met _her_.

"Ha ha you like it? Happy Birthday, Tonight I am celebrating officialy with you as a girl." he laughed

Everyone was laughing now.

The guys aproched us.

"Seriously how do you stand wearing those things" Kukai said pointing to the skirt and shaking his head at the old memory.

Tadase chuckled looking him up and down.

"Ha ha, laugh it up guys" I said " Thank you Nagihiko, this is awesome."

Then Kairi came and tapped Nagihiko on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry I dont think we have met I'm Kairi, would you like to dance?" He asked

Nagihiko turned to us and winked, Kairi had no clue. We all held back our hysterics.

I looked at the small section of the room taped off for the Chara's. They were spinning around dancing, laughing and falling. I giggled.

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Kukai sneeking up behind Nagihiko. He pulled on his hair band and let the hair fall loose.

Kairi had come back about a year ago and met Nagihiko, but he didn't know that he had a talent of dressing like a girl.

His eyes popped open so wide when he realized who it was.

"Gah!" He yelped and jumped .

And the flood gates let loose. We all were on the gound and holding eachother laughing so hard the tears streamed down our faces. Our stomachs hurt and we had knocked down a few other dancers who started laughing as well.

"OMG Not cool! So not cool!" He complained "Amu!!"

We didn't have enough air to answer him we just kept laughing enjoying the momment.

We took picutures of Rima and Kukai dancing together, then of Yaya and Kairi. Everyone was having fun, finding love it was so joyous no one could ignore the vibe passing through everyone.

Tadase took my hand.

"Hitamori-san?"

"Um...Yeah?"

"Come with me a momment, okay"

"Um.." I stared at the empty punch cup in his other hand. _How many of those has he had?_

"Sure?"

He lead the way going toward the stairs.

"Tadase?" I looked at our hands.

"Oh. Yeah." He let go

He entered my room and I followed.

He sat down on my bed and patted the seet beside him. He look like he was thinking really hard about something or maybe he was in pain. In my dark room I couldn't tell so I sat beside him to see what I could do.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh?" He looked a me "Yeah I guess I'm fine"

"Are you su-"

He cut me off kissing me. _What the fuck!_

I pushed against his shoulders and pulled my face back.

"Tadase, What the _hell _ are you doing?!"

"Love me, Like I love you, you owe me. If it werent for me you would be on the streets or rotting with your parents!"

I flinched, I'd never heard him be so harsh before. And his words burned like heated metal against flesh.

"What are you talking about? I wouldn't of intruted if I knew I would have to owe you." I muttered looking down tears filling my eyes.

"To late." He whispered suductivly

"Huh?" I looked up

He pushed my shoulders down onto the bed so we were length wise on it instead of laying across it.

"Tadase?!? What -"

He was hovering over me and crushed his lips to mine again. My heart pounded so fast it hurt. _What is going on? Was he drunk? _

His hand started to un-botton my shirt. I gasped.

"Ta-se" I tried to protest against his lips. I tried to push him off or pull his face away from mine but he was molded there. _What is going on!_

He pulled his face away and pinned me down with his knee's with one hand on my mouth. He reached under my bed to grab something. _Ducktape? _

He put a piece over my mouth and ripped off the last of the buttons holding together my shirt. His hands cuffed my wrists and held them above my head.

I looked around for an escape. No one would of heard me scream even if he hadn't put on ducktape. The party was to loud and the door was shut. The binds were up but it was to dark and late for anyone to notice anything from the outside.

I started to move around trying to escape. Kicking my legs, trying to knee him.

He bend his head down to my chest and licked down the middle of my breasts.

"Mmmm. This will make you love me. You can forget all about him now." He smirked

My eyes widened. _After what? Was he going to rape me? _

"hmhmhmh" I tried to scream no but it didn't work, so I fiercly shook my head.

"We'll see." He challenged "I'll at least enjoy this."


	5. The lies

There are no words.

Chapter 5.

_**Omg, sorry I havent been able to put on the next chapter in a while. It hard to get onto my computer =P. This one Isn't finished so I'll make one more chapter! lol Okai so Amu is right now in bed with a drunk Tadase. What are his intentions?**_

__I had to stay stong.

_Keep resisting! Keep fighting!_

But why? What could I do? Nothing. There was no escape.

"Amu-chan, stop resisting." Tadase hissed through his teeth.

A tear slid down my cheek.

"Dammit Hitamori-san! Get over him, he used you and now he's gone end of story! I'm here I've always been here. Now love me!"

I shook my head. _The note. He didn't leave me. The note!_

"Oh. I know what your thinking. Dammit. I thought that would work to my advantage."

I stared at him confused. What did he mean?

"You actually beleive that he loved you?! Wow." He shook his head "No" He laughed bitterly

"He didn't love you. He was a player. He _wanted _ you. And he knew how to get it."

_No._ I screamed to myself _No! He wasn't like that Ikuto did love me! He did!._

He smirked. Then placed both my hands into one of his.

His finger tips brushed along my hair line, tucking some behind my ear. I flinched away from the contact. His fingers left a scar of hate that burrowed into my mind. The way his hand traveled down my cheek to my jaw, then traveled down the side of my neck. His hand placed gentaly on the middle of my back, pulling me closer to his upraised chest, making my body memories I wouldn't forget.

"He didn't love you" He whispered harshly. He ground his teeth together then continued. "The day you told me you loved him...I-I ....I almost hated you. HOW COULD YOU LOVE HIM!" He shouted in my face. " I followed you two to the park. When you kissed him, I was so mad I was going to come start a fight... but you suddenly dissapeared when I was distracted. I wandered the park looking for you thats when......I saw gozen.....and your parents."

"I knew you were thinking about Ikuto again lately...so I thought...maybe if I wrote a note from him you...showing you that he wasn't enough to desirve you because he wasn't even man enough to give you the letter himself...maybe you would get over him..Ha! That worked out like shit." He laughed again.

_Why was he laughing. _More tears._The letter wasn't from Ikuto. He really did leave me. He used me ...and left._ I felt dead inside. Nothing mattered my right now. My world had been crushed.

He bent down his face, and brushed his lips against my collar bone. He abruptly bit it.

I screamed into the tape, it hurt so bad, but i couldn't make him stop. The hand behind my back started to move lower until it squeezed my ass, putting my lower body agaisnt his errection.

"You will love me after this Amu-chan, I swear to you." He growled

_**Ikuto's POV.**_

I didn't know what to say to her. I knew she hated me. How could she not. Something I had been a part of had killed her family, her life, everything.

I hated myself.

But today was different. Even if she hated me, I still loved her.

I didn;t want to think of what I was going to say. I really didn;t want to think about what _she _ would say, but I had to do it.

It was Amu's birthday and I had to tell her so.

I approched the front door of Amu's new home. _Why the hell did she have to live with that bastard. Why not Rima or Nagihiko? Didn't she realize that he would want something out of it?_

I could here the party as I walkekd alone the round stones in the yard.

People were laughing, giggling, flirting, and dancing like complete morons from what I could tell threw the window.

I took a deep breathe as I reached the door.

_knock, knock, knock._

Itwas Rima who answered.

"What the _fuck _do you want Ikuto. Go away." Her glare was full of hate. I guess Amu wasn't the only one that hated me.

I looked down. "I need to see Amu, I wont be long I promise. I'll just tell her 'Happy Birthday' then I'll leave."

"One minute, let me ask Kukai if you aloud inside." She hissed, I doubted she would ask anyone anything. So after she closed the door. I waited a minute then walked inside.

I was getting a mixure of stares and glares from the people who noticed my entrance.

_Whatever. who cares what they think. Amu-chan is the only one that matters at the moment._

I searched the dance floor, then went to the kitchen, making sure not to catch the eye of one of Amu's main group of friends that would definetly kick me out.

She wasn't anywhere where people were. _How strange. _

I when up the stairs. All the doors were open, I guess it was an 'open invatation' kind of party. I looked threw each one, not knowing what one was Amu's but none of them smelt like her. Until I hit the end of the hallway.

That door was the only one closed.

I knocked.

"Amu-chan? Are you in here?" I whispered threw the door.

"No she's not. So screw off." A voice on the other side grumped.

Was that Tadase?

"Are you drunk Tadase?" I questioned raising my eyebrows in disbeleif.

"Yes, now I want to go to bed, so go away!"

"Where's Amu-chan? I need to see her."

"She left. When the party started, no clue where."

I heard a low whimper from inside the room.

must be really hammered.

"Damn. That sucks. I guess I'll go look for her then."

I walked away from the door.

_Why had Amu leftt?_

I found my way back outside and took a deep breathe of fresh air.

_Was that amu's scent right now?_

I snapped my head around.

"Amu?"

There was only silence. I sighed and walked into their backyard and slumped onto a tree. I would wait for Amu forever.

_**Original POV.**_

Tadase's hand moved from my ass down my thiegh to the top of his pants. With one hand he slowly unbottoned them.

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

Tadase froze and for a moment I saw fear cross his face until he smoothed it out into a blank facade.

Amu-chan? Are you in here?" A voice whispered

"No she's not. So screw off." Tadase answered bitterly.

"Are you drunk Tadase?" was that Ikuto?

I replayed what the voice sounded like again.

It was Ikuto!

_I knew he loved me! Ikuto help me! _I wanted to screak so loud it would burst the moronic prince's eardrums.

"Yes, now I want to go to bed, so go away!" He shot back, I could see he was panicing. If Ikuto caught him....I shuddered thinking of the reaction.

"Where's Amu-chan? I need to see her."

"She left. When the party started, no clue where." Tadase replied looking down at me.

I screamed and thrashed, I whined and cried.

_Please Ikuto! Please hear me!_

"Damn. That sucks. I guess I'll go look for her then."

_NO!_

Tadase sighed in relief.

"Now that he's gone, lets get started shall we."

I heard his pants un-zip and fall to the floor. His hand didn't have the sweet friendship feel like it used to, it burned like a hot saraded knife. It shouldn't have hurt when it made his way back up my inner theigh until he hit my panties. But it did.

Delicatly he traced patterns along the trim moving his hand to push my skirt out of the way. His body crushed mine, it was getting hard to breathe. But thats all I could ask for, wouldn't it make things easy for me if I was passed out?

His knees straddled my hips and I felt his length. Not very impressive.

It was so close to me and as I tried to cringe away to go and hide or run into someones arms I realized I couldn't my time was out. I squeezed my eyes shut forcing out more tears and braced myself.

In one thrust he had pushed away my underwear and was about to enter me.

I shook my head back in forth in denial.

_How could Tadase do this to me!_

Then I felt it.

An edge of the tape had came loose and now was attatched to the pillow. I hoped Tadase didn't notice. This was my only hope.

I brought back my head one more time in a quick jerking movement.

I felt the ripping of my skin.

It didn't hurt but I screamed.

_please someone hear me! _I thought to myself.

I didn't scream words, just shrieks and cries.

It took all of two seconds before Tadase clamped his hand againsr my mouth. But it was too late someone had heard.

There was a low thud against my balcony followed by a nails on glass sound.

Tadase let go of my hands and covered his ears, but I didn't. I smiled, it was Ikuto. I knew this sound well he used to do it to me in the middle of the night. Scared the crap out of me too.

I thrust myself out from under Tadase throwing him to the floor and bolted to the door to let Ikuto in.

"Ikuto!!" I shrieked between sobs.

Behind the door Ikuto's eyes were blazing like a fire of hate. Narrowing when he saw my haste to get away from Tadase. He knew what was going on. When I saw him it was like a wave of serenity and peace passed over me. I threw myself into his arms.

His lips kissed the top of my head.

"Its okay love, I'll take care of this." His voice was harsh. What exactly did he intend to to.

He grabbed my waist and put me behind him, bracing his arms protectively in front of me.

"Tadase..."He growled under his breathe.

"I-I....fuck" He sprinted to the door but Ikuto was faster. He caught Tadase by the throat and held him to the wall. His nails were at his throat any more pressure and they would cut threw the skin.

My heart was was pounding to fast, I started to hyperventalate.

"Ikuto! Don't!" I caught up to him and threw my arms around his waist burrying my face in his back.

"Told you that you loved me." Tadase mocked.

"Never." I growled.

Ikuto pushed harder with his nails, drawing blood. I gasped.

"Ha! What do you want me to show you how much _I _love you again?" He repsonded bitterly.

"Amu-chan move for a second"

"Huh?"

Ikuto lifted Tadase higher off the ground and threw him into the other side of the created such a loud thud that I was suprised no one could come upstairs to show me. I couldn't breathe I hated Tadase but I couldn't let him be killed. My mind went blank.

"Ikuto." I whispered. The floor came to greet me again. _Why did this always happen when Tadase and Ikuto were near each other?_

_**Ikuto's house. 1 hour later.**_

I didn't hit the floor. Or did I? I couldn't remeber, why had I fainted?

Oh yeah the party. I remebered Nadihiko and his/her present. I giggled.

"Um..Amu-chan are you alright?" Ikuto's tone questioned my sanity.

_Why is Ikuto here?_

Then I remembered. I felt the way his hand restained my hands above my head, the way he un-bottoned my top by wripping off the bottons. I shuddered. I felt Ikuto at my side at once.

"Amu-chan?" He was anxious

I still hadn't opened my eyes yet.

"Why did you leave?" the question hurt but I needed to know why.

"You hate me....I-my-your parents were _killed _by something I was a part of." I could hear the sadness in his voice.

I opened my eyes to stare at him.

_He thought I hated him!_

"Well that sucks" I huffed

"What?" Again with the sanity statement

"How could you even _think _ such a thing"

His hand stoked my cheek, I tilted my head into it and held his hand there.

"What happened to Tadase?"

"Its okay I didn't kill him...yet. But I swear if he ever touches you again I will."

I smiled at the promise."What about the party, did they find out?"

He nodded.

"Yeah, After I knocked the shit out of him, I brought him downstairs. They freaked out at first but when I told them what happened..." He trailed off. But I hadn't missed that he hadn't answered my question.

He sighed.

"They brought him to his room and locked him in there, then I left, I don't know if he is awake yet.."

"I see..." I didn't know what I was hoping for. Maybe I wanted him reported. No I didn't want that I guess what Ikuto did was good enough for now.

Ikuto got up and laid in the bed beside me.

"You know your not aloud to leave me right." murrmered as I hugged his body closer.

"You know I never will."

I nodded.

"Will you move in? Please.I wont let you go home to him."

I smiled and nodded.

"Only if I get to sleep in this bed." I laughed

"Its mine of course you'll be sleeping here....though some nights...you might not get much sleep."

I smiled wider at his hidden message and climbed on top of him.

"Is that right" I murmered as I kissed down his neck.

He could only nod.


	6. The real reason he came to the party

In this moment.

Chapter 6 . (Last chapter!)

_**Okai so this is the last chappie of this story!!! Thanks for reading and putting up with my spelling mistakes!! ha ha love you guys 3. Oh one more thing...YAY AMUTO!!!! ha ha okai imma done.**_

I was enjoying myself. His expression was full of passion and pleasure but was strangley unsure. I didn't like that I coul only reach to his collar so I started unbottoning each button going down further with my lips and tounge. I was around the middle of the shirt when his hands caught mine.

"Amu?" Again with the unsure look.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Oh. Yeah. I'm fine. Your here, with _me_! How could I not be......why?"

I was confused. Did I do something wrong?

"Amu...you....were.." he seemed to have trouble continuing.

_Fuck I did do something wrong._

I looked down with saddened didn't seem to notice, he was glaring at the ceiling.

"You were almost raped Amu-chan. Yet you act like nothing happened." His voice was soft, caring. But his eyes blazed with so much bitter hate that you could see the tounges of fire in them.

I looked up. Shocked.

"Oh...I..its like...." I took a deep breathe "none of that matters. Its in the past, theres nothing I can do about it. And besides I was _ almost _..... but I wasn't acutualy." I stared at him. Waiting till he looked at me. "Besides, I got you out of it." I smiled at the words. _I had him back._

Now he was glaring at me.

"What?" I asked tilting my head.

"I love you." He placed his hand gentley on my cheek.

I sighed and let my face rest in his hands. I felt content.

"I love you t-"

My breathe was taken away when I was suddenly flipped over and was under him.

"Hey!" I scowled

He just laughed and nipped my ear.

"Eep!"

I hadn't had someone sexual nip me since the last time.....

_Oh! I know where he is going with this!_

I stated to giggle at my own stupidity and straddled my legs around his waist.

His tounge traced my ear lobe and moved down to the bottom of my chin. My breathe was coming out embarassly fast.

By the time he reached the collar of my top I was panting. I waited for his hands to un-botton my shirt but they didn't come they still held him half way off my body. My first button came un-done. I gasped and looked down. _How did he do that!_

His teeth un-did the next one as he looked up and smirked at my expession. One by one the bottons came un-done, and everytime one did I arched my back higher, closer to him. I felt wet, I was pulsing and warm. I wanted him so bad.

His lips brushed the top of my breasts and I felt the slightest of tugging. I was so distraced by the senation it suprised me when I felt my bra fell limp no longer held together by the lace in the middle.

"Ikuto!" I complained "That was my favorite bra.....Hey! you gave me a hicky!" I laughed, that explained the tugging.

He chuckled along with me.

I took the chance. I pushed him off to the side and landed my self ontop of him.

"Why do you always want to be on top?" He pouted.

I smiled "You'll see."

I felt his hardend member pulsing. He wanted me. _Now it was my turn to tease him._

I lifted his black t-shirt over his head and lightly pushed him to lay down. My fingers gently traced the patters of his chest, to his abs. He moaned.

I bent my head down to where his pants were tight agaisnt his errection and pulled down the zipper with my teeth. I sat back up and un-did the botton with my hands then threw his pants to somewhere in the room, followed by his boxers. I stared down at the scene I have missed for almost a year.

Now this was what a man looked like.

I could tell he was waiting for me to climb ontop of him and ride him till the sun broke dawn. I wanted to, but I had other plans first. Then I _would _ride him till the sun burned our already burning skin.

I still wore my knee high socks and dark blue thanks to Ikuto I was now top _and_ bra-less. It was pretty damn sexy if you asked me.

I let my hand flow around his member feeling it go harder.

"Amu-chan.." He begged

"Yes Ikuto?" I asked innocently

"Please..." he gasped

"I don't understand.." I continued

"Cup me!" He begged.

"But Ikuto wheres the fun in that...you can do that anytime you want?"

He was about to say more but I slid down between his legs and placed his member in my mouth. He gasped. I could feel how he grasped the sheets into his fists. I bobbed my head up and down.

"Amu" He whispered "Dont stop." Then moaned.

He came right after. I drank every bit of him, it was better then anything I have ever had. I sat up licking my lips and waited for him to ccatch his breathe.

He sat up and I epected him to pounce but he didn't he threw me back onto the bed under him. I growled. He laughed.

"Gotcha" He smirked

I laughed, but with his member already pressed agaist me it didn't slow things down for long. His hands removed my lace panties in one swift moment and he plunged inside of me. We moaned in unicin. I grasped his hair in my hands.

"Ik-u-to"

He was nipping my neck, my shoulder, my lips. Anywhere his mystievous lips could wander with out breaking our pace.

When our lips met our tounges battled for dominance. We scowered eachothers mouths but before I could search his more he won. His tounge was the sweetest candy, the most delishous dessert, and the most insatable craving I had ever had.

He broke the kiss and moved to my chest. His tounge tracing my nipple, then sucking greedly made me moan his name over and over.

Then I couldn't hold it in any longer, apperently neither could he.

We screamed eachothers names in pleasure and he exited me.

We colasped on the bed beside eachother and stared into one anothers eyes.

"I Love you. Forever and always. I will never leave you. I promise"

I smirked.

"What? Do you not want that or do you not beleive me." His showed his hurt.

"Theres nothing I want more then _you_. Theres no one I want more then _you_. I love _you_." I stopped and he waited. "Bu-"

He cut me off.

"Marry me."

"What?!"

"I promised I will never leave you. And I meant it. I love you Amu-chan. Will you marry me?"

The tears made rivers down my cheeks and I sobbed.

"Of course!" I cried nodding.

He crawled out of bed and went to the top of his dresser, where apparently I had thrown his pants. _Man I was a bad shot._

He pulled something out of his pocket and walked over to my side of the bed. He sat down beside me and stole my hand. I felt the ring being placed on my finger.

When he gave me it back I stared at the ring in shock. It was gorgous. It was a silver band with a diamond in the middle. Two smaller diamonds were on either side of it. I stared up at him in shock of its beauty.

"Happy Birthday Amu-chan." He smiled.


End file.
